


When She Was Bad

by bloodwrites



Series: Rivalry [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e01 When She Was Bad, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manpain, Public Sex, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwrites/pseuds/bloodwrites
Summary: Angel reacts after watching Buffy dance with Xander in 'When She Was Bad'.
Relationships: Angel/Xander Harris
Series: Rivalry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	When She Was Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from/was originally the second chapter of [~~Rivalry~~ Prophecy Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948882), which I'm splitting into a series so I don't have to work in order if/when I choose to add more instalments/in case I want to write in this 'verse for prompt fills/bingos.

Angel finds Xander leaning against the wall outside the men's room.

He's got one knee up, foot pressed flat against the wall, hips thrust out. Angel can see the outline of Xander's cock, he can smell his arousal—could smell it from across The Bronze, over beer and sweat and blood and all the many scents of humanity. "She left you hanging, didn't she?" Angel leans close, whispering into the boy's ear, taking advantage of the shadow he casts to press his palm over Xander's crotch. "They all do it. It's bred into them."

Xander's head falls back against the wall. "Someone could see," he mutters, but his eyes are closed and he reaches out, twisting his fingers into the front of Angel's shirt.

Angel slides his fingers up the length of Xander's erection and slips his hand into the front of his pants. He closes his fist around hot, twitching flesh, velvet soft over steel, sticky and wet at the tip. "She's playing us off against each other. Covering up her own pain by torturing us. She knew what she was doing to you, and she walked away." Angel strokes Xander's cock, slow, firm, twisting his fist over the head until Xander is gasping for breath. "How do you think she'd thank you? Would she do this?"

Xander shakes his head, a quick jerk from side to side. "No."

"No," Angel agrees. "She'll rub herself all over you, drive you crazy, but she'd never do this. Maybe she'd let you hold her hand." He grabs Xander's clenched fist, wraps his own fingers around it, slams it against the wall hard enough that bones creak.

Xander gasps in pain, head tipping back further to expose his throat. "And what pain are you covering up?"

Angel ignores the question, watches the twitch of blood in the vein, mesmerized by the life pumping through it. He licks his lips. "Maybe she'd give you a kiss." He licks into Xander's open mouth, revels in the moan that escapes as Xander kisses him back, desperate and hungry.

"I won't tease you," Angel says when he pulls away to see the look on the boy's face. "I'll give you what you need."

The pinched frustration melts away and Xander's eyes open, his pupils blown wide, making his eyes more black than brown. Xander's cock jerks, liquid heat streaks up Angel's forearm and fills his hand. He swallows Xander's moans with another kiss, this one slow, lingering long after the boy's pulse eases back to normal.

Xander's eyes fall to the floor as Angel moves away. He adjusts himself, licks his lower lip. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I could," Angel says. "Because I wanted to. Because I'm angry."

Xander's lips curl into a sneer. "That's so high school. You're doing the same thing she is."

"Yeah," Angel says. "And you let me."


End file.
